Leer el Futuro: Rescate del Kazekage
by UnderRoyality
Summary: Naruto y otros personajes son enviados a un extraño lugar en donde se les mostrara su futuro a partir de dos años a través de... ¿Libros? Aventúrate a como reaccionaran a su destino.


**Hola fandom de Naruto, aqui debutando en estos lares y con un tipo de fic que es inusual por estos lares de la comunidad hispana: historias donde personajes reaccionan a la serie o al futuro de su mundo.**

**Pero en libro.**

**Me basare mayoritariamente en el anime(sin relleno)no tanto en el manga, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nl propietario de Naruto (la trama o los personajes), sino lo es Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki miró a su alrededor con recelo, tratando de averiguar cómo demonios había llegado a este lugar. Estaba en una habitación, con varias sillas cómodas en un círculo y una mesa pequeña en el centro.

"¿Hola?"

Nadie respondió, así que Naruto decidió que también podría sentarse en esas sillas muy lujosas. Pasaron casi cinco minutos (había un reloj en la pared opuesta) antes de que sucediera algo. Algo que significa una brillante luz blanca que llena la habitación con dieciocho más personas.

"¿Que demonios?"

"¿Dónde estamos?"

" _Jiraiya?"_

" _Tsunade?"_

"¡Naruto!"

Las cabezas de todos se giraron y vieron a Naruto sentado casualmente como si no tuviera otro lugar donde estar. "Oh, hola Sakura"

"¿Sabes lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Kakashi, quien había estado de pie junto a Sasuke, que se veía muy incómodo. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No".

En la sala ahora estaban todos los de 'nueve novatos', Kakashi, Guy y su equipo, y dos adultos que la mayoría de los demás no sabían. Sin embargo, Naruto reconoció a uno de ellos y sus cejas desaparecieron en su cabello.

"¿Sabio Pervertido? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Algunas personas (bien, Tsunade) se rieron de la expresión extremadamente agravada en el rostro de Jiraiya. Pero más seriamente, fue entonces cuando todos los demás notaron los últimos tres que estaban tratando de no ser vistos.

"¿Gaara?"

Otra cosa que todos empezaron a notar fue que ninguno de ellos resultó herido, ni siquiera Neji y Lee, que debían estar en el hospital. Pero antes de que estas cosas extrañas pudieran ser discutidas, un último destello de luz blanca se disparó, causando que una pila de libros apareciera en la pequeña mesa.

Kiba, que era el más cercano, se acercó y leyó una pequeña nota que estaba adjunta a la superior.

"_Queridos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro:_

_Le he enviado estos libros, no para cambiar el futuro, sino para darle la seguridad cuando regrese a su propio tiempo de lo que está por venir. No recordará nada de esto, pero tampoco se le permitirá salir a menos que se lea cada libro. Se llaman Naruto Shippuden-_ "

"¿Yo? ¿Los libros llevan mi nombre?" Naruto interrumpió a Kiba. Kiba lo miró, todavía un poco amargado por la pérdida de su oportunidad de convertirse en un Chunin.

Tosió y continuó. " _Y los diecinueve de ustedes fueron elegidos para venir porque afecta a cada persona en esta sala, a unos más que a otros. La comida y un lugar para dormir se proporcionarán en los momentos apropiados. Firmado, un amigo_ ".

Kiba miró a todos en la habitación, ya que sus expresiones variaban desde el shock hasta la incredulidad y la pura molestia. Escaneaba la nota una última vez antes de notar algo en la parte inferior.

"Espera, espera. Hay más. PD: Mientras estés en esta habitación, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y cualquier otro jutsu que puedas imaginar no funcionará. Todas tus armas también fueron retiradas".

"¿Qué?"

Eso era cierto; nadie tenía ningún kunai, shuriken o explosivos con ellos. También fue como si su suministro de chakra fuera completamente cortado. Incluso Naruto, quien estaba acostumbrado a tener más chakra de lo que se suponía, no podía sentir el rojo demoníaco en su interior.

"Entonces ..." Todos los ojos estaban en Kakashi. "¿Deberíamos leer entonces? La nota decía que no saldríamos si no lo hiciéramos".

"¡Me elijo leer primero!" Gai gritó, después de pasar los últimos minutos abrazando con lágrimas a su estudiante(Lee). Corrió hacia la mesa y recogió el primer libro. " **Naruto Shippuden: El rescate de Kazekage** "

"¿Papá?" Temari miró a sus hermanos, mientras la habitación la miraba. "¿Por qué está siendo rescatado?"

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" dijo Naruto en voz alta, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Nadie le dio uno, así que Gai comenzó a leer.

**Capítulo 1—Devuelta a Casa.**

**En un oscuro pasillo naranja iluminado solo por velas, los sonidos de pies corriendo eran los únicos sonidos. Una sombra está jadeando, y abre una puerta a su derecha. Está vacío, y se va corriendo otra vez.**

"Um ..." Sakura fue la primera en expresar los pensamientos de todos. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Bueno, obviamente están buscando algo. O a alguien". Shikamaru arrastraba, desde su posición en el suelo, acostándose.

El rubio que él creía que se llamaba Tsunade le dirigió una mirada pensativa cuando Gai comenzó de nuevo.

**Más sombras se unen a la primera. Una vela sobre él ilumina su luz, y revela a un hombre en naranja y negro. La voz de una chica hace eco en el vacío.**

" **No esta aquí".**

**Hay más, y el breve brillo de una diadema con un símbolo extraño: una especie de espiral con un triángulo en la parte inferior izquierda. **

"Así que ellos son Shinobis de Konoha ". Reflexionó Jiraiya, quien, al igual que algunos de los otros, deseaba saber algunas cosas: hasta qué punto esto era en el futuro y quiénes nombrarían algunas de estas personas.

**La primera sombra abre otra puerta. "Tampoco aquí, 'ttebayo".**

Casi todas las cabezas de la habitación giraban hacia Naruto, cuyos ojos se habían ensanchado.

"¿Ese soy... yo?"

"Así que estás en algún tipo de misión de rescate. Tiene sentido si el libro lleva su nombre". dijo Ino lógicamente, siendo una de las primeras en encontrar su voz de nuevo.

"¡Pero todavía no sabemos _por qué_ o _cuándo_!" A Tenten realmente no le gustaban esto.

**A su izquierda, mientras continúa corriendo. Una chica con el pelo rosa estaba con el.**

"Sakura?" Preguntó Kakashi, levantando las cejas casi incrédulo. "¿Estás ahí también?"

"Entonces Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke son probablemente las otras sombras". dijo Neji lentamente.

Sakura parecía complacida con esto y se preguntó qué estaban haciendo. No podría estar muy lejos en el futuro si todavía estuvieran haciendo misiones juntos, ¿verdad? Tal vez unos meses por delante ...

**Una chica con el pelo rosa abre otra puerta. "¡Aquí tampoco!" Un pantalón rubio y corre por más puertas.**

" **¿Dónde diablos estás?"**

"Es una persona entonces". dijo Choji, quien había pensado que estaban buscando algo más bien. "Tal vez se separararon?"

"No parece ser así ..." dijo Kakashi en voz baja, esperando contra toda esperanza que sus temores no fueran confirmados.

**La chica corre con él. "¡Por fin hemos llegado hasta aquí!"**

"**Donde estas?" Las lágrimas salen volando de los ojos del niño, volando en el viento detrás de él.**

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto?" Hinata lo miró, al igual que muchos otros.

"¿Podría ser alguien que ellos saben que está secuestrado?" Tsunade le dijo a Jiraiya, ignorando el hecho de que no habían hablado en años. Ella realmente no conocía a nadie muy bien, y no había tenido una conversación con alguien que no fuera Shizune en mucho tiempo.

**La chica está igual de enojada, aunque no lo demuestre. "¿Dónde estás?"**

**De repente, hay más velas que antes y la luz enfoca los rasgos de las sombras. El chico es alto, con pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos de color azúl y débiles marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.**

"¡Entonces definitivamente es Naruto!" gritó Lee bastante innecesariamente. Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero si eres alto ..." Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos. "Entonces no puede haber pasado meses".

Naruto resopló, entendiendo lo que quería decir y no lo apreciaba. Sí, él sabía que era bajo. ¿Pero tenían que decirlo?

" **¡Sasuke!"**

Todos, incluso los tres hermanos de arena que intentaban distanciarse, miraron al joven Uchiha.

"Estamos buscandote ... a ti?" Sakura se mordió el labio. Sonaba como si hubiera desaparecido. ¿Alguien como Orochimaru lo secuestró?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, aunque internamente sintió una punzada de preocupación. No podría luchar contra Itachi si estuviera muerto.

**Él grita, y una explosión ocurre desde arriba del suelo. La chica jadea, al igual que el hombre de pelo marrón detrás de ella.**

"Tampoco estás allí Kakashi-sensei". dijo Naruto preocupado. Kakashi se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que esto podría significar algunas cosas, la mayoría de las cuales no eran buenas.

"Un hombre de cabello castaño podría significar mucha gente". dijo Choji, pensando en Asuma, su padre y el padre de Shikamaru, por nombrar algunos.

**El rubio se volteo bruscamente y cuando el humo se disipó, pudo ver un enorme cráter con un joven. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro y la piel como la nieve con una diadema de Konoha. Se levantó.**

"Eso no es Sasuke ... ¿verdad?" dijo Ino incertidumbre, tratando de imaginar a su amado sin su clásico peinado.

**La rubia y la niña de pelo rosa corren hacia la luz. La niña llega primero y se acerca al niño, rodeada de rocas púrpuras. Se detiene y respira con dificultad, abriendo la boca para gritar.**

" **Sakura, ¿eh?" Una voz flota sobre ellos, y los ojos de Sakura se humedecen. El rubio los alcanza y mira en la misma dirección que el niño pálido y su compañero de equipo. Se miran el uno al otro, ellos y la sombra.**

**La expresión del chico pálido no tiene emociones, pero Sakura y el chico rubio están aterrorizados. **

"¿Aterrado de qué?" Preguntó Lee, y una horrible sensación se apoderó de cada persona en la habitación.

**El que los asustó tanto tenía una cara despreocupada y ojos negros como el de los ojos. A diferencia de los demás, no llevaba diadema. Los miró fríamente.**

" **Sasuke ..."**

" **Naruto?"**

"¿Ese eres ... tú? " Dijo Sakura en un susurro casi silencioso. Jiraiya y Tsunade sintieron una terrible sensación de deja vu desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía la cabeza descubierta ... no tenía diadema ... Si bien eso no significa necesariamente nada, muy bien podría decir que ...

Gai siguió adelante, incluso cuando los susurros debatidos lo rodeaban.

_**El rubio, Naruto, y el que se llama Sasuke se fulminan con la mirada, sin nadie más a su alrededor. Sasuke está casi enterrado entre los escombros con Naruto de pie arriba, son más bajos, más jóvenes, y en lugar de que sus ojos sean de un azul brillante, son un escarlata profundo.**_

"Espera ... ¿rojo? " Dijo Shikamaru con cuidado. "¿Esto es como un flashback o algo así?"

Kakashi y Jiraiya intercambiaron una mirada asustada. Los ojos rojos significaban una sola cosa.

" _**¿Qué sabes de mí, cuando no tienes padres o hermanos?" La cara de Naruto se suaviza ligeramente en sorpresa.**_

_**De repente Sasuke está furioso. "¿Qué sabes, cuando has estado solo desde el principio? ¿Eh?"**_

Naruto mira tristemente hacia el suelo y, por una de las primeras veces, sus compañeros de clase se ponen de su lado.

"Esto es esta tan fuera de lugar"dijo Neji seriamente. Incluso si él nomle agradaba a Naruto, el le había enseñado algo. Sasuke no parecía avergonzado, sino que ignoró sus caras de desaprobación.

" _**Sufrimos por nuestros vínculos. ¿Puedes entender cómo es perder a todos?"**_

_**La cara de Naruto se vuelve a enfadar, y Sasuke se saca de los escombros. **_

" _**Es cierto", dijo Naruto, ya que ambos estaban ahora de pie en un lago. "No tengo padres ni hermanos y eso no entiendo cómo se siente".**_

" **Entonces porque?" Naruto preguntó casi suplicante a Sasuke.**

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por la voz de Gai, que había perdido la mayor parte de su energía.

" _**¿Entonces por qué, Naruto?" dijo Sasuke, mirándolo desde el otro lado del agua. "¿Por qué vas tan lejos por mí?"**_

"_**Para mí, ¡eres uno de mis primeros amigos ! ¡Es por eso que voy a detenerte!"**_

Shikamaru entendió de repente. "Te estas yendo de Konoha."

Y entonces fue horriblemente claro como el cristal. El Sasuke en el futuro era un ninja perdido y Naruto y Sakura intentaban traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

"Tú ... hijo de ..." Kiba buscó en su bolsillo, olvidando que no había kunai allí. Se conformó con saltar sobre Sasuke y tratando de rasgarse la cabeza de sus hombros.

"Kiba!"

Tomó los esfuerzos combinados de Shino, Hinata y finalmente Choji para separar a los dos. Ambos ahora tenían labios ensangrentados y expresiones asesinas.

"¡No puedo creer que te fuiste!" gritó Lee, y otros gritos rápidamente ocurrieron. Kakashi negó con la cabeza a su estudiante y Sasuke trató de no escuchar, pero no pudo. Fue un traidor. No es que esta posibilidad no se le hubiera escapado, pero estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

" **Si es así, entonces ¿por qué?"**

Guy dijo, sobre todo el ruido. Se volvieron hacia él y él se encogió de hombros. "También podría seguir leyendo".

_**Sasuke atado en su diadema. "¡Pues bien, voy a romper esos lazos!" Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron rojos, con dos tomos negros en la derecha.**_

"Sharingan". dijo Naruto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke realmente estaba tratando de atacarlo. El pensamiento de eso hizo que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

Sus compañeros miraron a Sasuke con un ligero disgusto, pero también se preocuparon. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

**Naruto está visiblemente molesto. "¿Por qué no me mataste entonces? ¿No es esa tu forma de romper las ataduras?"**

**La cara de Sasuke es impasible, y esto hace que la cara de Naruto se vuelva enojada. "¡Sasuke!"**

**Él los mira con desprecio. "La razón es simple. No es que no corté esas ataduras".**

_**Un joven con ojos fríos y mortíferos mira. Detrás de él hay una brumosa luna llena. "Puedes activar el Mangekyou Sharingan como lo hice yo. Pero hay una condición".**_

_**Sasuke es aún más pequeño y más joven. El viento sopla en su cara y su labio tiembla.**_

_**La cara de Itachi Uchiha está llena de odio mientras habla. "Debes matar ... al ser mas cercano a ti".**_

" **No quiero darle el placer de verme obtener poder al seguir sus caminos".**

"¿No me mataste ... porque no querías que alguien se complaciera con eso?" Naruto quiere que Gai deje de leer, _ahora_ . Él no quiere escuchar otra palabra del futuro: la boca de Sasuke.

La idea de que Sasuke podría haber matado a Naruto a sangre fría hizo que se pusiera mareado. Eso fue como Shikamaru a punto de matar a Choji, o Kiba a punto de matar a Shino. ¡Eran compañeros de equipo, por dios!

"**Simplemente te perdoné la vida por un capricho".**

**Naruto tiembla de furia, y el sudor gotea. El pulso de sus ojos. Los tres se miran en silencio.**

**Sasuke se baja de repente, con el brazo extendido. Aterriza frente a Naruto, pone su mano en su hombro y levanta el otro brazo.**

**Girándose rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos, Sakura jadeó. "¿Cuándo hizo él-"**

"**Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Si tienes tiempo para perseguirme, deberías estar entrenando".**

**La cara de piedra de Naruto aún se relaja un poco. **

" **¿No es así, Naruto? Es por eso que esta vez, a mi antojo ..." Él saca una espada. "Perderás tu vida". Los ojos de Naruto se abren, y la espada brilla amenazadora a la luz del sol.**

"Realmente estás tratando de matarme". dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

Las miradas de otras diecisiete personas, incluso los Hermanos de Arena, hicieron que Sasuke se encogiera un poco en su asiento.

Tsunade resopló. "Tienes mucha suerte de no haber muerto todavía, mocoso".

**La espada se mueve y Sakura jadea. "¡Sasuke-kun!" Corre hacia el cuello de Naruto, entonces hay oscuridad.**

"Eh?" Naruto abre sus ojos al ser apretado. Todos estaban igual de confundidos y preocupados.

**Una cueva masiva ocupa la totalidad del espacio, bloqueada solo por un solo sello. Burbujas de aguas fuera. Una voz retumbante llama desde dentro:**

"**Naruto".**

La cara de Naruto palidece al instante y se quedó sin aliento, sentándose derecho en su asiento. " No ... ¡No puede estar pasando!"

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Sakura a su compañero de equipo, nunca antes de verlo tan asustado. Sin embargo Jiraiya miró bruscamente al niño pequeño.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Naruto tragó saliva. "Sí." La cara de Jiraiya se oscureció.

**Naruto está fuera de la jaula con los ojos cerrados y los pies cubiertos de agua. **

"**Vamos a mostrarles nuestro poder".**

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Tsunade a Jiraiya, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. "No quieres decir que él es-"

Entonces Kakashi y Gai tambien parecian saberlo y se pusieron pálidos, mientras Naruto hundía la cabeza en sus manos. Aquellos de su edad, sin embargo, todavía no tenían ni idea.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Choji con cuidado. "Qué-"

**Sus ojos se abren, y su rostro está triste y cansado. **

" **¿Qué pasa?"**

**Las burbujas naranjas comienzan a explotar, multiplicándose para formar una gran mancha. "¿Por qué estás dudando? Necesitas mi poder, ¿verdad?"**

"No lo escuches." dijo Jiraiya, casi con urgencia.

"¿Aue mo escuche _que?"_preguntó Lee, pero nadie lo haría o podría responderle.

De repente, la mente de Sasuke regresó a su primera misión real y al chakra naranja de Naruto. Neji comenzó a pensar en el chakra que venía de dónde durante su batalla. No podría ser ...

**La forma burbujeante se convierte en un zorro naranja sonriente con ojos rojos y dientes gigantes. **

"¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Shikamaru, sentándose desde su posición en el suelo. "¡De ninguna manera!"

Temari y Kankuro, aunque intentaban guardar silencio, también se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta. Shino y Gaara también lo sabían, aunque se conformaron con permanecer en silencio, incluso cuando surgieron preguntas a su alrededor.

"Un zorro ..." susurró Hinata, pero nadie podía escucharla por encima del ruido. Finalmente, Gai puso una voz más fuerte y leyó sobre todos.

**Naruto mira sin emoción a la cosa. **

"**Bueno, ¿a quién quieres matar? Deberías entender ..." el zorro sonríe. "Que no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, eso es. ¡Libera este sello completamente! Si lo haces ... entonces te daré todo mi poder". Hablo con tanta calma, pero Naruto pudo ver la impaciencia interna.**

"Esa cosa ... está sellada dentro de ti?" Sakura pregunta, y nadie se mueve. Naruto no parece escucharla, pero esta es toda la confirmación que ella y todos los demás necesitaban.

**Naruto levanta su mano, pero de repente Sasuke está allí. El rubio salta hacia atrás y el zorro frunce el ceño. Naruto apenas puede hablar. "Por qu-"**

**Sasuke está sonriendo, pero sin desprendimiento ni amabilidad. "Ahora puedo verlo. ¿Así que esta fue la fuente de tu poder?" Sus ojos muestran el Sharingan completamente crecido.**

"**¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo como esto estaba dentro de ti?" Él le da una mirada cambiada a Naruto.**

**El zorro da una sonrisa casi idéntica. "Ya veo. Un Uchiha, ¿verdad? Tu crecimiento es impresionante. Incluso puedes verme dentro de Naruto. Tal sería el poder del Sharingan, el poder del clan maldito".**

**Naruto los mira como si estuvieran locos. **

"**Parece que esta no es la primera vez que ves el Sharingan. Si es así, entonces eres el Kyuubi".**

Silencio de la muerte Entonces-

"¡¿Tienes al nueve colas DENTRO DE TI?!"

"¿Está ahí ahora? ¿Nos puede escuchar?"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa descarada. "Sí lo tengo."

La cara de Sakura había perdido su color. "¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"Bueno." Choji tragó dolorosamente. "Esta bien..."

" **Ojos con tal poder y chakra más siniestro que el mío ... tal como lo fue Madara Uchiha".**

**Sasuke agarra los Kyuubi y las burbujas se hinchan en una explosión naranja. Naruto se estremece, mirándolo incrédulo. La cara de Sasuke expresaba enojo.**

"¿ **Y esperas que ... conozca a esa persona?"**

**UN MES ANTES:**

" Espera ... ¿QUÉ? " Gritó Sakura, sus pensamientos anteriores sobre el monstruo dentro de Naruto fueron reemplazados por la indignación. "¡No pueden hacer eso!"

"¡Necesitamos ver qué pasa después!" gritaron Naruto y Kiba, casi simultáneamente. Guy levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Déjame leer por favor!"

**El cielo es azul brillante con algunas nubes tenues que no ocultan el sol dorado. Las aves tuitean sobre un forrest verde oscuro y esponjoso. La estática de un walkie-talkie interrumpe el silencio pacífico.**

" **¿Lo encontraste?"**

**Más estático. "Nada aún."**

"¡ **Objetivo localizado!"**

**Hay un lago junto al bosque y un campo rodante. Una pequeña sombra con ojos amarillos salta sobre un pequeño claro y corre.**

**Los árboles se apresuran, revelando tres figuras en búsqueda, con el líder en una larga capa. **

"Um ..." Ino miró a su alrededor. "¿Alguien sabe lo que está pasando?"

"No." dijo Sakura. "Pero algo de esto suena familiar".

**El bosque se dirige a un camino polvoriento con trozos de hierba, que conduce a las afueras de una aldea. **

"¡ **Esto es malo! ¡Va a entrar en la ciudad!"**

" **¡No lo dejaré escapar!" La pequeña sombra corre hacia adelante, y las tres saltan del forrest, hacia la luz blanca y brillante.**

**En las afueras, una mujer lava su ropa de forma contenta. Pero mientras cuelga sus sábanas, se vuelve, confundida, por un ruido y una sombra golpea su canasta de ropa.**

" **Oh!"**

**Se vuelve a mirar para ver a tres figuras atrapadas en sus sábanas. **

Algunas personas resoplaron, y la tensión en la habitación se desinfló hasta donde Sasuke estaba pensando que podría salir de esta situación con vida.

"Probablemente genin". dijo Jiraiya sabiamente, para gran molestia de los genios en la habitación.

" **Ahhh!" Lucharon por salir de las sábanas mientras la señora miraba desconcertada.**

" **¿Qué pasa con esto?"**

" **¿A dónde fue?"**

"De **esa manera!"**

**Se ponen de pie y salen corriendo, con la sábana todavía sobre sus cabezas. "¡Hey! ¡Niños!"**

**Ahora llegan al pueblo. Se rompe una olla y surgen gritos. "¡Lo siento!**

" **Lo siento!" Una caja de verduras cae al suelo. "¡Lo siento!"**

**Más adelante, hay una señal para Ichiraku Ramen. **

"¿Entonces estas personas están en Konoha?" dijo Naruto en sorpresa. Algunos asintieron, habiendo adivinado esto, basándose en el bosque y el lago cercanos.

" **Voy a salir en una entrega". Un anciano llama, cruzando la calle lentamente.**

**Los tres corren hacia él. "¡Fuera del camino!"**

**Se da la vuelta y grita, cayendo al suelo. Un paquete de platos, cucharas y ramen vuelan de sus manos y chocan contra el suelo. La luz revela las características de las sombras: dos niños y una niña.**

" **Lo siento viejo!"**

" **Oye, Naruto!"**

Alrededor de la mitad de la habitación resopló. Fue Naruto? Sigue igual que siempre entonces ... pero Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Desde cuándo me pongo una capa?"

Al darse cuenta de que esto era cierto, la risa se detuvo y la sensación de asombro acerca de quiénes eran estas personas continuó con tanta fuerza.

**El chico miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa sonriente, su cabello oscuro ondeando al viento con su diadema de Konoha. Él ríe.**

**El hombre se detuvo. "Ese no es él ... ¡Konohamaru!"**

"¿QUÉ?" Naruto casi se cayó de su asiento. "Pero es un genin ..."

"¿Cuantos años tiene el ahora?" preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto pensó por un momento. "Creo que tiene ocho años".

"Espere ... entonces tiene que ser más en el futuro que unos pocos meses". dijo Shikamaru, con el ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos.

"Pero qué tan lejos ..." Choji miró a su amigo. "¿Cuán lejos?"

**Un gato araña en la pared en la oscuridad de un callejón. Arrinconado. La niña y el otro chico se acercan sigilosamente, y ella presiona el micrófono.**

" **Konohamaru-kun, hemos acorralado el objetivo".**

" **¡Date prisa! ¡Se va a escapar!" El gato está gruñendo y temblando, mientras el niño con las gafas brillantes habla.**

**Konohamaru aparece de la nada. "¡No hay problema!"**

**Él aterriza en el gato aterrorizado, y se desata una pelea entre los dos. **

"Esto suena increíblemente familiar". dijo Sakura, levantando las cejas y mirando a Naruto. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando...

"¡ **Lo atrapamos!" Konohamaru gritó, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto de rasguños y su ropa sucia. El gato tiene un lazo rosa y se ve furioso.**

"No podría ser el mismo gato ... ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál era su nombre, Toru?"

"Creo que fue Tora". dijo Sasuke en voz baja, hablando por primera vez. La sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Naruto y se conformó con mirar enojado a la pared.

" **Cinta en la oreja derecha. No hay duda al respecto".**

" **Ebisu-sensei, hemos recuperado la mascota perdida, Tora".**

" **Misión cumplida!" Konohamaru sonríe ampliamente, pero luego es atacado en la cara y grita.**

" **Mi querido Tora-chan!" Una mujer gordita con labios rojos vivos y uñas rojas vivas, sombras de ojos púrpuras y un anillo brillante en cada dedo exprime la vida de su gato llorando.**

**Los tres miran con su maestra, Ebisu, en una oficina espaciosa. "¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¿A dónde te escapaste también?"**

**Konohamaru miró con tristeza hacia adelante. "Si yo fuera ese gato, también me escaparía".**

"¡**Konohamaru!" Ebisu lo fulminó con la mirada y el chico puso los ojos en blanco.**

**Una mujer rubia con coletas, túnicas verdes y una marca violeta en la frente los miró, a medias entretenidos y medio molestos. Junto a él había un hombre moreno con un rasguño en la nariz.**

"¿Iruka-sensei?" dijo Kiba, confundida. "¿Quién es el otro?"

Todos los ojos se deslizaron hacia la única mujer bonita rubia con coletas, túnicas verdes y una marca violeta en la frente de la habitación. Tsunade frunció el ceño a todos ellos.

"No hay manera de que sea yo, así que sigue leyendo el maldito libro".

" **Entonces, aquí está tu pago. ¡Vamos a casa, Tora-chan!"**

"Pobre gato."

**Los ocupantes de la habitación la vieron irse, y Ebisu se deslizó hasta sus gafas, exasperado. **

" **Aunque solo fue un gato perdido, ¿cuántas horas tomó?" Sus alumnos parecían avergonzados.**

" **Pero el gato fue muy rápido ..."**

" **Parecía bastante acostumbrado a huir-"**

El Equipo 7 se miró brevemente, antes de que Kakashi se diera la vuelta rápidamente y Sasuke fingiera que no había dejado de mirar hacia el espacio. Esa fue una misión memorable.

"¡ **No voy a escuchar más excusas!" ¡Actualmente, deberías poder manejar las misiones de este nivel de una manera más rápida! ¡Todos ustedes carecen de fuerza! "**

**Konohamaru cruzó sus brazos con tristeza. "¡No puedo sacar mi verdadero poder en misiones tan aburridas! ¡Eh, Iruka-sensei! ¿No hay mejores misiones?"**

"Esto todavía suena familiar".

Naruto resopló. "¡Y todavía no sé de qué estás hablando!"

**Iruka suspiró. "Um, Konohamaru ..."**

**Ebisu parecía irritado. "Konohamaru, ustedes tres se han convertido en genin". El chico de pelo oscuro lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. "No hay forma de que te asignen mejores misiones, ¿verdad?"**

**La mujer rubia cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "Por ahora serán misiones de rango D".**

" **No estoy satisfecho con eso!" Konohamaru se deja caer al suelo y sonríe, guiñándole un ojo. "¡Voy a ser el séptimo Hokage!"**

"¿Séptimo?" preguntó Shikamaru en sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa con el tercero?"

Jiraiya y Tsunade intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. ¡Podrían estar en el sexto dependiendo de cuán lejano sea el futuro!

**La rubia y Iruka parpadearon de sorpresa. "¿El séptimo? ¿Qué pasa con el sexto?"**

"Así que están en el quinto Hokage". dijo Kakashi. "Me pregunto quién es ..."

**Konohamaru sonrió. "¡El sexto va a ser Naruto!"**

Naruto parecía sorprendido, y algunos de los que conocían a Konohamaru tenían la misma expresión. El niño pequeño se autoproclamó "rival" y "competía" por el título de Hokage.

**Los tres adultos lo miraron, sorprendidos por la mención del nombre de Naruto. **

" **Naruto, ¿eh?"**

**Dejando el edificio rojo de Hokage, los tres niños caminaron ociosamente en el clima agradable. "Me pregunto dónde está ahora?"**

"¿Qué significan eso? ¿dónde estoy ahora?" preguntó Naruto nerviosamente. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente estás en una misión o algo así".

**Konohamaru sonrió. "¡Estoy seguro de que será un shinobi increíble cuando regrese! ¡Creo en él!"**

"Parece que estás lejos. Entrenamiento o algo, quiero decir". dijo Kiba, frunciendo el ceño.

Lee levantó su mano en el aire. "¡Sí! ¡Apuesto a que es eso! ¡Entrena para convertirte en un ninja más fuerte!"

Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

"Um", Naruto le dio a Lee una mirada de "bien, eres, incluso, más raro" que yo. "Está bien.."

**Iruka y la rubia los observan alejarse desde la ventana. "En lugar del séptimo Hokage, es más como el segundo Naruto".**

**Iruka le dio una pequeña sonrisa. 'Naruto, ¿estás bien?'**

" _**¡Definitivamente voy a ser más fuerte y traeré a Sasuke de vuelta!"**_

Jiraiya gimió, casi deseando que él y el hijo de Minato fueran mas cercanos, para que pudiera advertirle que no se molestara. El dolor de la partida de Orochimaru fue leve, pero aún presionaba su corazón.

"**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dijo esas palabras y se fue con Jiraiya para comenzar su entrenamiento".**

Hubo un silencio. Entonces-

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Neji, en una rara muestra de emoción, miró salvajemente hacia atrás, entre un asombroso Naruto y Jiraiya.

A los otros les fue igual. Kakashi, que rara vez podía estar sorprendido, tenía su barbilla en el suelo y Sasuke tenía una expresión similar.

"¿Te fuiste con él para ir a ENTRENAR?"

"¿Con uno de los legendarios SANNIN?"

Esto probablemente fue más impactante que la revelación de que Naruto tenía al Kyuubi dentro de él. Naruto Uzumaki estaba entrenando con uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo.

" **Lo ha hecho". dijo el rubio. "¿No es hora de que regresen a la aldea? Será un problema si no lo hacen. Sobre todo porque pronto empezará algo grande".**

**Dos personas caminan a través de un bosque espeso y verde. Uno es rubio en naranja y negro, y el otro es un hombre mayor con pelo blanco largo y puntiagudo.**

"¡Eso tiene que ser ustedes dos!" dijo Ino en voz alta, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí. "¿Recuerdas? En esa otra parte, decía que estabas vistiendo de negro ahora con Naruto".

"Lo hizo." Shikamaru asintió con aprobación con la cabeza a su compañero de equipo que sonrió descaradamente.

**Llegan a las imponentes puertas de un pueblo marcado como 'Konoha'. Al entrar, pasan dos guardias adormecidos en la cabina delantera que no pueden creer lo que ven.**

" **Oye, fue eso ...?"**

" **Sí, no hay duda de eso!"**

**Mientras tanto, una chica de pelo rosa camina tranquilamente en el pueblo. **

"Ahí estás, Sakura". dijo Tenten con una sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica mayor, y echó hacia atrás su cabello recién cortado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría en el futuro.

"**Sakura!"**

**Sakura se dio la vuelta. "Konohamaru?"**

" **¿A dónde vas?"**

" **La puerta principal del pueblo. Voy a recoger el informe de tráfico de la tarde para Tsunade".**

"¡NO!" Tsunade golpeó su mano en el suelo, intentando hacerla explotar. Sin embargo, con la falta de capacidad para hacer cualquier tipo de jutsu, simplemente le dolía mucho la mano. "¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¡No puede!"

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada. "¡Parece que estas en el trabajo que nunca quisiste ser princesa!"

"¡No lo sabemos!" Tsunade parecía desesperada. "Puede que no sea HH-Hokage!"

"¿Qué pasa con no ser Hokage?" preguntó Naruto enojado.

Tsunade resopló. "Cualquiera que quiera ese trabaja, desea la muerte. Confía en mí".

"¡Oye!"

Para evitar que Naruto sea atacado, Gai (una vez más) siguio con la lectura.

"**¿Quieres venir?"**

**El rubio anaranjado y negro camina con su maestro hacia el corazón del pueblo. "Han pasado dos años y medio".**

"¿Dos años ... y medio?" Naruto chilló.

Choji se rió. "Bueno, al menos eso explica por qué eres más alto!"

Otros, sin embargo, estaban pensando en la increíble oportunidad que sería entrenar con alguien como Jiraiya durante casi tres años.

" **Si"**

**Konohamaru le estaba contando a Sakura sobre su misión en gran detalle. "¡Ese estúpido gato realmente podría correr!"**

**Sakura se rió. "Teníamos esa misión también".**

" **Ahora que lo pienso, ¿has escuchado algo de Naruto?"**

" **Nop. Nada en absoluto".**

**Konohamaru parecía decepcionado. "Ya veo.."**

" **Aunque, ya es hora de que regrese". Ella dijo con nostalgia, mirando hacia el cielo. Llegan a la puerta.**

" **Buenas tardes, Izumo. Kotetsu"**

"Al menos todavía tengo modales". murmuró Sakura para sí misma, causando que los que la oyeron a su alrededor resoplaran con diversión.

"¡**Han vuelto!"**

" **Ve a echar un vistazo por la ciudad".**

**Izumo sonrió. "Verás algo interesante".**

" **Algo interesante ..." Konohamaru mira a sus compañeros de equipo en confusión, pero Sakura jadea, con los ojos abiertos.**

**Volviéndose bruscamente, ella mira una figura más adelante. "Será que...?"**

**El niño deja caer su bolso y salta, trepando por el palo frente a él mientras el anciano observa, divertido. "¿Ya estoy emocionado?"**

**Se estira en la parte superior. "¡Esto me trae recuerdos! ¡Este lugar no ha cambiado en absoluto! ¡Todos! ¡Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado!"**

**Naruto es alto, con un traje naranja y negro. Tiene ojos azules brillantes y una diadema negra atada alrededor de la frente, mostrando el símbolo de Konoha. "Todo aquí es tan nostálgico". Se ríe de repente.**

" **¡Agregaron la cara de la abuela Tsunade a la montaña!"**

Nada en esa frase hizo feliz a Tsunade. "Maldita sea...soy el Hokage. Oh, bueno ... espera. ¿Acabas de llamarme _Abuela Tsunade_ ?"

"Creo que sí, pero ¿por qué..."

Jiraiya se rió de nuevo. "Sé que ella no lo parece, pero es tan vieja como yo, ¡oh!"

Un golpe palpitante repentinamente estaba en su cabeza. "¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Pensé que no podías usar tu jutsu?"

Tsunade sonrió. "Eso no es jutsu. Eso es pura y una molesta fuerza".

**Sakura corre hacia el polo y mira hacia arriba, con Konohamaru de cerca. "¿Es cierto? ¡Lo es!" Grita alegremente.**

" **¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿eres tú? ¿Cuándo regresaste, Naruto?" Sakura grita. Él se da vuelta al sonido de su voz.**

"¡ **Justo ahora!" Naruto salta desde la pole. "Ha pasado un tiempo, Sakura". Se ríe un poco.**

**Sakura lo mira de cerca. "Espera. Eres más alto que yo, ¿verdad?"**

"¿En serio?" Sakura miró a su, ejem, _pequeño_ compañero de equipo. "Pero todos son más altos que tú, excepto Hinata".

"Wow. Un Naruto alto. Quien lo diria" dijo Kiba en tono de broma. Nadie podía realmente imaginarlo.

" **Tienes razón!" dijo Naruto, midiendo con su mano.**

**"Parece que te has vuelto bastante fuerte en el tiempo que no te he visto". Ella se sonroja de repente y lo mira tímidamente.**

" **¿Qué piensas? ¿Soy más femenina ahora?"**

**Naruto sonrió y levantó su pulgar. "Está bien. ¡No has cambiado en absoluto!"**

La mayor parte de la habitación comenzó a reírse, especialmente una vez que vio la cara de Sakura. ¡Si esto fuera dentro de tres años, ella tendría unos dieciséis! ¡Y no habiendo cambiado un poco!

**Sakura se enfadó repentinamente y se apartó de él, mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza, desconcertado. Jiraiya suspiró.**

**'No entiendes en absoluto el corazón de una mujer'.**

"¿No es esa la verdad?" murmuró Hinata a sí misma, escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

**En la torre Hokage, Naruto, Sakura y Jiraiya están parados frente a Tsunade. "Mucho tiempo sin verte, tú también." Ella sonríe levemente. "Supongo que el entrenamiento tuvo algunos resultados, ¿verdad?"**

" **¿Pensaste que regresaría sin resultados?"**

"¡**Lo hice genial!"**

**Tsunade se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "Bien entonces, veamos esos resultados".**

"¿**Veamos?"**

" **Me gustaría que lucharas contra cierta persona. No le he dado ninguna misión en los últimos días para que pueda descansar. Tu oponente es ..."**

**Alguien llama a la puerta. **

" **¡Entra!"**

**La puerta se abre con un crujido y los que están en la habitación giran. Los ojos de Naruto se abren, y su boca se abre en shock.**

Gai se detuvo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Naruto con impaciencia. "¿Quién es?"

"¡Ese es el final del capítulo, mi joven amigo!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Shino, que no había hecho mucho pero se sentó todo el tiempo, le tendió la mano. "¿Puedo leer el siguiente, Gai-sensei?"

Ligeramente sorprendido, Guy se lo entregó al joven Aburame, quien comenzó a leer en su tono bajo y monótono.

* * *

**Hola lectores! Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de mi nueva aventura. Espero que les haya gustado, así que por favor dejen un comentario si quieren!**

**Para empezar, esto tomó mucho tiempo, pero espero sacar capítulos cada semana(si es que no estoy ocupado). Esperen por mas.**


End file.
